Link-based advertising is used to generate interest and traffic to websites and other similar platforms. Generally, a banner ad is displayed on a page/app that is being experienced by a user. The banner ad includes graphics/information intended to entice the user to select the ad, generally by clicking/touching the banner itself, which then opens a website/app associated with the banner ad for further engagement.
Various types of advertising exist online, including but not limited to: pop up ads, banner ads, native ads, bumper ads, video ads, expandable ads, and interstitial ads. These ads allow for third parties to provide content through websites and applications that are used/visited by users, generally in an effort to entice those users to interact with the third party's own website or application. When selected these ads generally open a new page/application, sometimes taking the user away from their originally desired content and sometimes leaving the original page open but inactive.
Examples of references related to the present disclosure are listed below: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,647,609; and 8,666,818; and US Patent Application Nos.: 20100223094; 20110288913; 20180185240; 20150193951; and 20120235938.
The related disclosures suffer from a number of disadvantages, including but not limited to failing to provide choice, being susceptible to bot traffic inflating ad analytics, failing to collect data related to attention by users, being limited in freedom, failing to collect accurate information related to user interaction, not providing valuable metrics, not easily tailored for legal compliance, failing to create a secondary economy, not allowing for choice of the user after initial presentation of information, and requiring too much commitment from users on link selection.
What is needed is a system and/or method that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.